The Dark Knight Falls
The Dark Knight Falls is the second movie in the Batman Franchise,It will star Jim Strugess,Ryan Kelley,Logan Lerman,Michael Fassbender,Sam Rockwell,John Cromwell,Denzel Wahington and the voice of Tom Kane.It will be directed by Zach Snyder and produced by Wes Anderson.It has been uncomfirmed when it will be realesed but the year will be 2018. Cast *Jim Sturgess as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ryan Kelley as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin *Michael Fassbender as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Sam Rockwell as Edward Nigma/The Riddler *James Cromwell as Alfred Pennyworth *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Tom Kane as the voice of OMAC *Bryan Cranston as James Gordon *Bryce Dallas Howard as Catwoman *Eric Bana as Captain Boomerang Plot Riddle me This Disrict Attorney Harvey Dent is giving a speech next to his beautiful Wife and Bruce Wayne when a projected Screen comes up.A man calling himself The Riddler tells them There is bomb on top of a computer, around the computer are a hairbrush, keys, phone and a cup. When the explosion comes, what item destroyed first?.A man shouts out the bomb,The Riddler laughs and says no the answer is You.As the sentence finishes three bombs go off traping.Harvey and Bruce and Harveys wife realising he can safe one,Bruce goes for Harvey who tells him to go for his wife Bruce picks harvey and takes him to the police he then goes for Dents wife but as he gets there a piece of a destroyed building crushes her.Bruce then horrified returns to the Ambulance and tels Harvey the news. The Hospital At the Hospital Dent is found to have a severe injury to his face as a small container of Acid spilt on him as the second explosion goes off.Harvey lay in his gurni asleep as Bruce is contacted from Dick that he should take some time of and go to a resturant. The Resturant Bruce sits in his chair when a young waiter comes up to him with the bill he askes his name and the man says Tim Drake,Bruce stairs at him for awhile and askes him if he is Jack Drakes son.Tim smiles and nods,Bruce gives Tim a card and tells him to call. The Call Bruce wonders around the manor when,Tim calls telling him he is outside,Bruce opens the door and the two talk about Jack Drake.Tim the tells him about how he found Jack dead on the floor with a boomerang stuck in him and Captain Boomerang leaving through the Kitchen.Bruce tells Tim that he knows the Batman and that Batman will take down Boomerang. Captain Boomerang Batman is in the Batmobile leading to a warehouse unawear that young Drake follows on his bike.Batman corners Boomerang who sees Tim enter through the window,Boomerang shouts Jack Drake is dead here is his son to avenge him.Tim tries to knock out Boomerang but is pushed back.Batman goes in but is knocked out when Tim who stole a batarang from wayne manor uses it to push Boomerang into a vat of acid killing him.Batman gets up when Tim shouts Bruce Wayne.Batman turns around pulling of the mask and the two return to the batcave. Second Attacks Riddler"s men break into the hospital keeping Dent,the go into his room where they are killed.Dent dresses up as one of them and leaves.Harvey goes to Riddler who blows up the hospital saying Dent is dead.Harvey tries to kill Riddler saying that Harvey Dent is dead and Two-Face is born.Riddler begs for mercy and tells him that it is the Batmans fault he never came and he could of saved his wife a fooled Two-Face aggres and tells him that they must work together to kill The Batman.Two-Face askes how and Riddler shows him a paper saying One Man Army Corps. Bruce Wayne and his two sidkicks,Tim Drake and Dick Grayson show off the new OMAC android for when Batman does not come the OMACs will save the day.Bruce shows this to all of Gotham when the Riddler and Two-Face break in and steal the show.Riddler says the Vikki Vale is on and Oil Rig rigged to blow their are two next to each other but which is the decoy.Riddler tells Batman he must act now.Two-Face knocks out Bruce and takes the OMAC control.Bruce is dragged away by Dick and Tim who suit up as Batman,Red Robin and Nightwing. The Oil Rig Batman lands on 1 Oil rig while Nightwing and Red Robin land on the other the two groups search but find no one.They regroup where Red Robin sees one in the distancce which blows up.Batman realising he has been tricked and that the decoys are of know need trys to escape resulting in the destrouction of the two oil rigs putting the Trio in the water to drown.Red Robin makes it to the surface where he signals the Batwing which picks him up he goes back for Batman and Nightwing who are saved and they fly out of the water where Nightwing spots Riddler,Two-Face and OMACs in armoured mode who destroy the Batwing resulting in the death of the Trio.